Poison
by Krystal-Glass
Summary: Teep and Zoey hear a scream of pain from downstairs... but the only one downstairs is Rythian, and surely he doesn't feel pain? Zoethian pairing. Depressing.


Poison

Written by Krystal-Glass

It was night, and the trio were walking around Blackrock when a shout of pain came from downstairs. The only person downstairs was Rythian, in the magic room, but surely he doesn't feel pain? "Ahhhhh!" There it was again. It was definately Rythian. Teep and Zoey ran down the stairs, scared for what was causing Rythian pain. They stepped into the magic room, to see Rythian clutching his stomach and bent over in pain, one hand still on the rim of the alchemical chest he was searching through moments before. "R-Rythian?! W-What's happening?!" Zoey stammered, rushing over to help her boyfriend stand up. "I, I don't know. One minute, I'm fine and making a void ring, the next I'm hit by a searing pain in my stomach. Ahhhhhhhhh! I haven't eaten in years, thanks to my life stone, and the only people I've come into physical contact with today are you, Tee and Lalna..." Rythian explained, walking into the living room to sit down, hand still on his stomach. Then the pair looked up to see Teep, giving them a look that said; 'Lalna! This must be his doing!'. "Tee, Rythian and Lalna made a peace treaty years ago. It can't be him-" Zoey argued, only to be interupted by Rythian. "Actually, it could. That treaty wore off yesterday. He was probably paranoid about my increasing levels of power, so decided to take action." The three sat in deep discussion, being interupted by shouts of pain from Rythian now and again. This is how the disscussion went:  
_Zoey_- Rythian... Why did you not tell me it wore off? I thought it lasted forever!  
_Rythian_- I would of, but there isn't enough time in the day.  
_Zoey_- Nevermind. So we know _who_ did it, but we still need to know exactly _what _they did.  
_Rythian_- One moment. (Rythian closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were bright violet.)  
_Zoey_- When were you going to tell _me _about... this?  
_Rythian_- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! When the time was right, now be please quiet, I need to concentrate.  
_Zoey_- Sorry.  
_Rythian_- (Closes his eyes again, and when he opened them they were his normal sea blue again.) Poison.  
_Zoey_- He poisoned you?  
_Rythian_- I'll- Ahhhhhhhhhh! I was going to say I'll be fine, but in truth, I probably won't.

Rythian had a 'sixth sense'. He was able to scan his memory, and other people's. He had searched Lalna's memory and found when he shook hands as they left, a venom was injected into Rythian's body. Inland Taipan venom, the deadliest snake in the world's venom, had been injected into him. 110mg. Enough to kill 100 normal Minecraftians. But Rythian wasn't a 'normal' Minecraftian. He was _much_ more.

"Well, what do we do to help?" Zoey asked, trying to comfort her partner. "There's nothing you can do, really. Well, actually- no, no, I-I won't do that," Rythian started talking to himself. "Do what? What is it?" Zoey asked eargerly, wishing to know anything that might help him. "If I was taken to the End, but I no longer have the energy to walk," Rythian leant his head backwards, giving in to his fate. "Tee can carry you! We just need to find a portal!" Zoey exclaimed, pointing to their dinosaur stood in the corner. "Well, I-I guess, but Zoey, if I were taken there-" He started, only to be interupted by Zoey, on the verge of tears. "You'll get better and life can continue as normal! Right?" "No, Zoey. If I were taken there my ender side would become stronger than me, and take over my body, slowly changing me into one of- _them_," Rythian explained, feeling guilty for destroying her hope.  
"But you're a powerful mage! You could stop it spreading, right?"  
"Not while I was in the End." "We'll bring you straight back out again!"  
"No, you couldn't. To heal, I have to go to one of the crystals on the obsidian pillars and draw energy from it, connecting me to the End, and meaning I wouldn't be able to leave until the Queen gave me the power to do so." "Oh. How long do you have left?" Zoey asked, voice quavering and finally letting the tears win.  
"About an hour and a half. 625 seconds, to be exact." Rythian said, not even having the strength to hold the tears back. As they trailed down his face, they left a path of burnt skin behind. Soon, he began shaking, and Zoey launched herself onto him in a hug, but carefully, for fear of breaking him he looked so thin. Tee let the couple have some privacy in their little 'moment', and went to talk to Ravs. Well, write stuff down and show Ravs. "Rythian?" Zoey asked, frightened.  
"Yes?" Rythian was almost losing the energy needed to speak. But lucky for him, he need say no more. Zoey gently pulled the black cotton of his mask away from his face, and kissed him on the lips. Zoey didn't care about the scars on his lips. She didn't even care that he couldn't return the kiss, as his body held no more energy. He went limp in her arms, leaning back into the corner of the sofa. Zoey rested her head on his chest, and the two sat like that for the rest of the day, Zoey remaining in that position even when Rythian had gone. But before he passed, Rythian said one last thing into Zoey's red hair; "I love you, and leave you everything in my possession."

Zoey cried for hours, Tee thought she would never run out of tears. She spent the night there, in Rythian's arms, and wouldn't talk, eat or drink for weeks on end. She only took what nourishment she had to, to stay alive. But one day, Tee came downstairs, and found her eyes devoid of their sparkle. They had died in each other's arms. At least they were together, forever.

**_Fin_**

**A/N: I was ****_really _****depressed when I wrote this. -K**


End file.
